Damage of conduits is well known. Such damage can occur in the form of holes, cracks, and the like. It frequently occurs that such damage takes place in conduits which are not easily accessible because of location. Such a conduit, for example, can be located underground as is a sewer line. The method of this invention is directed to facilitating such repair.